This Is Only The Beginning
by NaLu.Fan24
Summary: "Why are you doing this" I screamed but it wasn't really me 'why am I yelling that for' I ask myself. I close my eyes trying to wake up but before I can do anything to wake up, I hear a vey sinister voice that sent chills up my spine... "Why? Well that's because fairies don't belong in this world anymore," a voice answered.
1. What Was That Dream?

**Sorry if I have mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: FT is Hiro Mashima's**

 **I just want to say I'm sorry I haven't been able to update my other stories for awhile but here is another story to read, not completed unfortunately, so enjoy this story until I'm able to update my other ones. I might take down soul mates because I messed up so that's a maybe.**

 **This is all I have to say thank you and have a nice day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy's Dream POV**

 _'Where am I' was my first thought as I open my eyes to find it all black everywhere. I turn around behind me and I see a blurry image of something there 'what the-'_

 _"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed but it wasn't really me 'why am I yelling that for?' I ask myself. I close my eyes trying to wake up but before I can do anything to wake up, I hear a very sinister voice that sent chills up my spine..._

 _"Why? Well that's because fairies don't belong in this world anymore" the voice answered. When I opened my eyes again I instantly freeze to my spot horrified. What once was a beautiful place was now a battlefield. So many bodies were on the floor as if dead. 'Maybe some are-' I quickly cut off the thought before it got stuck in my head and started giving me nightmares. The sky was blood red and fire was the only source of light because there was no sun._

 _"We will never let you win!" someone yelled on my left side 'huh?' I thought. As I turned my head I was not expecting to see a familiar head of pink/salmon hair and a checkered looking scarf. There stood my best friend Natsu Dracon but a lot older looking 'what-' I thought but my thought was cut off by that man._

 _"What makes you say that, fly?" he said and than laughed. I turn my head and look at the man standing in the middle of everything laughing. His laugh was like that of a slow lullaby but it wasn't a sad sound._

 _"That's because we're FAIRY TAIL!" someone else yelled on the other side of me and I heard shouts of agreement behind them. I turn to see a very familiar redhead. 'Erza what? Why is she here and what is Fairy Tail?' I thought and turned to see a lot more familiar people but a lot older. 'Guys, what-' but my thoughts were cut short when the ground started to shake and cracks started to form._

 _"Well fairies try surviving this" and with that said he formed a spear in his hands and threw it at us, it arched up before falling towards us fast. It landed in front of us making the floor crack from the force, when the ground cracked it created a big hole and before we could react, we were falling into the dark void._

 _"Noooooooo!" everyone screamed but we were already swallowed up by the eternal darkness..._

 **~~~€€End of Lucy's Dream€€~~~**

I shot straight up only to fall back on my bed, with a throbbing pain in my forehead, where I hit something hard, really hard.

"Ow!"

"Ouch" I said and then noticed the other voice too. My eyes shot open only to come face to face with the one and only Natsu Dracon. He was leaning over me with a big red mark from where I hit him with my forehead.

"What the heck Luc-" I cut him off by shoving him away from me and...

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" I screamed.

"What do you mean? Today's the first day of school, remember? We were going to walk together so I came to get you," he answered confused.

"Oh... Sorry I guess I kind of did forget," I said sheepishly.

Yeah, I remember today's the first day of our elementary school. We are starting first grade at a school called Fernfield, weird name for a school. Natsu and I grew up together he is four months older than me, so that makes him 7 while I'm 6 right now, but our parents knew each other since they were in high school. My mind was suddenly taken to the dream I just had moments ago 'what was that dre-'

"Hey Lucy, hurry up, if you keep daydreaming we are going to be late!" Natsu said snapping me out of my thoughts, I turned to check the clock it read: 6:48. I hurried to get my clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to wait downstairs," I heard Natsu say on the other side of the door.

"Okay," I said back and heard the door close. After he left I removed the rest of my pj's and jumped in the bathtub.

20 minutes later I am clothed, done with brushing my hair and teeth and ready to go. I run down stairs, and once I'm at the bottom of the stairs I dash to the kitchen for a quick snack. I grab two apples for Natsu and me to eat on the way to school and my lunch for well lunch.

I meet Natsu at the door after getting my backpack from the living room. Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you a fact about me, my family is somewhat wealthy because my dad is a well know artist and my mom is a writer. Natsu's family is the same as mine, his father is a well known artist just like my dad and his mother owns a flower shop. His mom and dad work a lot so they always let him stay over at my house sometimes.

I close the door behind me and start walking with Natsu. I take a bite out of my apple and hand the other to Natsu, as we silently eat our apples my mind again travels to that dream.

I can still remember it like a slow motion song playing over and over again. That mans laugh still ringing in my ears 'I don't understand, why was everyone I know there?" I thought. I realized that we were already at school and that the bell is going to ring in 7 minutes. We looked at each other and quickly ran to class before the bell rang.

When we got to the classroom everyone looked at us and there was an awkward silence. After a while they started greeting us. When we were settled down I noticed a few familiar faces Erza Night, Gray Fuller, Lisanna Staker , her brother Elfman, Levy Gard and so on. We met them at a daycare 2 years ago so we are now best friends.

"Good morning class," Mr. Coal greeted.

"Good morning" we said back.

"So class we will begin with..." the teacher started to explain and so the day began. All throughout class I couldn't help but wonder about that dream. 'What was that dream?' was the only question running through my mind all day.

 **~~~€€End of Chapter One€€~~~**

* * *

 **Okay so how was it and I made some changes. Tell me if I have any mistakes and I will fix it and also about the last names I don't want them to have their real last names yet. If you want to know, Lucy's is Rose. Don't laugh I'm out of ideas okay but that's why my friend helps me, starstrike582 is the best.**

 **Please comment, vote, and like/read my story.**

 **Hope to see you in the next chappie!**

 **Next time on "This Is Only The Beginning:**

 **"Please promise me you will take care of her" Layla said**

 **"I promise I will always stay by her side no matter what," Natsu said**

 **"Mommy? noooo! Please wake up! Don't leave me!" Lucy screamed**

 **'Its going to be alright I will protect you Lucy. I promised your mother and that's exactly what I'll do' Natsu thought while hugging Lucy**

 **Hahaha! Sneak peek I hope I got you hooked. This is my second fan fiction that I made just so you know.**

 **Pachi-chan out!**


	2. Let's Stay Together, Forever

**So I am back and with another chappie of course. I mean why would I write this if it's not a chapter like come on. Okay enough with that stuff and let's start the chapter.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The SECOND CHAPTER to "This Is Only The Beginning"**

 **You may read on~**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

The class was long and boring but I was able to cope with it. I noticed for a while that Lucy was daydreaming again just like this morning. 'What's wrong with her?' I asked myself 'I'll ask her later when we have free time or at lunch' I thought.

"Psst, Natsu, psst" I heard, I turn my head to find that Gray was the one who called me.

"What do you want Gray?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong with Lucy? She's been looking out the window for a while now" he answered.

" Do you think I know? If I did she wouldn't be like that right now, would she?" I growled at him.

He gave me a 'shut up' look and faced forward again. Man, he annoys me to no end, I'll tell you why another time.

The bell rang signaling time for lunch. As we got up to form a line, I quickly rushed to Lucy and stood behind her. We walked silently to the cafeteria, once we got there we went to the food line and got our food. Lucy had her own lunch from home so she went to go and find a table while I get my lunch. When I got my lunch I went to go sit with Lucy, I noticed when I got there that she barely touched her food. 'Why isn't she eating?' I asked myself, as I sat down in front of her I could already tell she was daydreaming again but what about?

"Lucy, are you okay?" I asked, she seemed to have snapped out of the trance because she looked at me.

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm okay just thinking," she mumbled.

"What about?" I asked. I want to know what's bothering her because we always tell each other about everything.

 **Lucy's POV**

I know that he knows that something is wrong with me but I can't tell him right now about the dream I don't want him to worry

"Nothing important Natsu, it's okay," I tell him "I'll tell you later, okay," I added just so he could leave it alone for now.

"Okay" he said and gave me a little grin.

I smile back at him but the dream is still there in the back of my head waiting for my attention. I look at my food not so hungry but I still eat it so it doesn't all go to waste. I get up and throw my trash away and wait for Natsu to finish, 2 minutes later Natsu's done and we head back to class together.

 **5 Hours Later~**

The first day of school is over so we are finally heading home after a long day of learning but I barely paid attention because of so much daydreaming again. Natsu and me walked home with our backpacks on are backs or being dragged on the floor. Seems like someone was bored the entire day at school, I was surprised he didn't try to do something crazy. We were already near my house so he would find something to do.

"We're home!" I yelled loud enough for my parents to hear us come in.

"Welcome home dear and Natsu, how was school?" my mother greeted us with a hug, I noticed that she had a apron on.

"Good and what are you cooking mommy?" I asked curiously.

"I'm baking treats, want some?" she asked.

"Yes please!" I jumped up and down excitedly and she chuckled and I looked at Natsu.

"Okay, do you want some too, Natsu?" she asked

"Yes, auntie" he said oh yeah I forgot he calls my parents auntie and uncle and I do the same to his parents but we are mostly like brother and sister.

"Alright, so go to your room and wait for me to call you both down," she said.

"Okay," we both said at the same time and ran upstairs to get changed.

I got my clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, Natsu with his clothes in hand, exited my room and went to the guest bathroom. I removed my clothes from this morning and jumped into the warm water cascading down into the tub. When I got out of the shower I brushed my hair, my teeth and got dressed into a pair of light pink shorts that went to my knees and a blue T-shirt. When I left my bathroom Natsu was there wearing black basketball shorts and a red T-shirt. We didn't know what to do until we heard a sound like a glass drooping and a 'thud' sound like a body fell, we instantly ran out and downstairs.

"Mommy!"

"Auntie!" We screamed at the same time. When we entered the kitchen and there lay my moms body on the floor with glass everywhere around her, my eyes widened in terror. Right then we heard the door open and close.

"Layla!, Lucy!, Natsu!, are you here?" I heard my fathers deep voice echo throughout the house.

"Where are they?" I heard my father mumble as he entered the kitchen and froze. "Layla!?" my father said in horror and ran to her side.

"Natsu take Lucy and go to the phone and call for help," my father told Natsu, he nodded.

"Yes uncle," he said and grabbed me by my elbow and dragged me out of the kitchen and to the house phone, I was to shocked to resist.

He dialed a number and spoke panicky and rushed to the person on the other end but I barely paid any attention to him because I was frozen, the image of my mom laying there on the floor still fresh in my mind like if she was right in front of me still. 5 minutes later the ambulance came and got my mom, we followed them out the door to my fathers car. When we got to the hospital they told us to wait for the results about my mothers health and then left us in the waiting room. We sat there silently then that's when I started to cry because now it all came down on me, the truth and the fact that my mother might die is what hit me harder.

"Why?" I sobbed "why did this have to happen!?" I screamed.

I felt arms circle around me from behind and I looked at the one who did it, it was Natsu, I turned around and hugged him back crying on him, my face buried in his chest. Then my father came and hugged us both while crying as well. I continued to sob until I felt really tired and my sobs soon seized as I feel asleep.

 **Natsu's POV**

I felt Lucy go limp in my arms and her sobs stop, I started panicking until I saw her sleeping and I sighed in relief. I smiled at her sleeping face and then turned to uncle Jude, he was also smiling with a tear stained face and red puffy eyes from crying to much but 'why is he smiling?'. I gave her to her father so that I could maybe take a nap, too. I sat down on the chair and leaned on my fist and fell asleep to the sniffling and light snores coming for Lucy and uncle.

 **Jude's POV**

I knew this would happen but it still hurts because Lucy will remember this when she also gains her real memories again. I just hope Natsu will take care of her when we leave them again, I looked down at Lucy sleeping and smile sadly.

 **Natsu's POV**

 **~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~**

I felt light shaking on my shoulder that was taking me out of a dreamless dream. I opened my eyes and look at uncle Jude through my sleepy gaze, I see a nurse waiting by the exit I guess it's time to go see auntie Layla. Lucy was still asleep, cradled in her fathers arms.

"Come on it's time to go see her," he said and I just nodded. We go to where the nurse is and she tells us to follow her to the room auntie is in. When we get there she's asleep, she looks so peacefully you would think she was dead if not for the steady beeping on the monitor telling us otherwise. Jude put Lucy down on a chair when the doctor walked in...

"I need to speak with Jude Heartfilia," he called.

"I'm here, what's wrong doctor?" he asked.

"Please come outside and I'll explain everything," he said.

"Okay, Natsu watch over Lucy for me and if Layla wakes up call me, okay?" he said.

"Yes, uncle Jude," I replied.

"Alright I'll come back later," he said walking out the door followed by the doctor.

I turn around and go sit down on the chair next to the one Lucy is sleeping in and wait. I start thinking about how this is going to change everything for Lucy if she dies because she really loved her mom so much and I know this is going to leave a big wound in her heart. Why did this have to happen? Why now? Everyone is going to miss her because she was like a mother to everyone around her she could never hurt a fly no matter what she forgave people.

"Hey Natsu," said a hoarse voice, I looked up startled and saw that auntie Layla was now awake. I turned my head to see if Lucy was awake but she was still asleep, she must have been exhausted. I got up and walked towards the medical bed that auntie Layla is on and stood next to her.

"Hey auntie, how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down.

"I feel a little better now," she replied, I started to get up.

"I'll go get unc-" I started but a hand stopped me.

"Natsu listen to me carefully you aren't going to understand right now but you will soon enough," she said, I was confused.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"You have to take care of Lucy when I'm gone okay. She's going to want to be alone and not want to let anyone near her but she has to move on," she said.

"What?" I asked shocked of what she said "don't talk like that, your going to be just fine," I added but she just smiled sadly.

"Like I said I know you won't understand right now but soon you will," she said with a tear coming out of her left eye.

"Please Lucy needs you and uncle Jude," I said starting to cry.

"I know just promise... me... you will... protect Lucy," she replied breathing heavily starting to gasp, I got up.

"I promise but don't go," I replied chocking on my sobs and she started coughing "no plea-" I tried to say but was cut off by a voice.

"Huh?" I turned around and Lucy was sitting up rubbing her eyes to clear them from the haze of sleep "Natsu, mommy what are y'all talking about?" she asked.

"Lucy come here for a second," auntie said, Lucy got up and walked to her mother.

"Yes mommy?" Lucy asked.

"I need you... to be... brave for m-me, okay?" Layla started breathing hard again.

"What? Mommy I don't understand, what are you talking about?" she asked again.

"I love you Lucy... always stay... with Natsu," Layla said raising a weak hand to Lucy's cheek

"Okay I will but just don't leave please," Lucy said with tears watering her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy but you will know soon, just stay by Natsu's side," Layla said slowly closing her eyes.

"Mommy? Nooo! Please wake up! Don't leave me!" Lucy screamed.

I walked behind her and hugged her, she turned around and hugged me back 'its alright I will protect you Lucy, I promised your mother and that's exactly what I'll do' I thought while hugging her.

* * *

 **I'm done with the chapter! You all may be confused about the updates but it's only because these chapters are already done on my other account on a different app.**

 **Also here's a sneak peek of the next chapter of "This Is Only The Beginning":**

 **"I'm ready" Lucy said to Natsu once she opened the door to her room.**

 **"I'm glad Lucy" Natsu said hugging the life out of Lucy.**

 **"C...an't...bre..ath" Lucy wheezed and Natsu let her go quickly.**

 **"Sorry Lucy I'm just happy that your back out" Natsu said.**

 **"Yeah me too" Lucy smiled.**

 **5 years later**

 **"Why can't I find them?!" A voice yelled " I will find you fairies no matter what."**

 **"I will find you sooner or later" the man said grinning like a madman.**

 **So there a sneak peek its not good but hopefully the chapter will be better and yes I'm having a time skip.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story! Until next chappie!**

 **Ja-ne~**


	3. Slowly Healing Wounds

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Now presenting...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 of 'This Is Only The Beginning'**

 **Let the story commence!**

* * *

 **Natsu's PoV**

Its been three weeks since auntie Layla passed away and Lucy's been holed up in her room. I kept my word about staying by Lucy's side, I tell her all that she missed the whole week she was gone, even if she never let me in her room. Today is Sunday and the day she finally comes outside her room after all this time.

"I'm ready" Lucy said to me once she opened the door to her room.

"I'm glad Lucy" I said hugging the life out of her.

"C...an't...bre..ath" Lucy wheezed and I let her go quickly.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm just happy that your back out" I said.

"Yeah me too" Lucy smiled and I smiled back.

"Come on everyone's waiting!" I cheered happily grabbing her hand and dragging her downstairs.

 **Lucy POV**

I giggled as he lead me downstairs and to the living room. I expected them to just greet me but as we walked into the living room I was wrong. Jumping out of their hiding spots they shouted 'SURPRISE' even my dad had joined them.

"It's not even my birthday," I laughed.

"Yeah but who said we can't celebrate after you not coming out for days we need to cheer you up, we missed you Lu" Levy ran up to me.

I smiled, they're my friends and I could never live without them. I miss my mom but I'm glad I have great friends.

"Come on Luce," Natsu grinned at me.

I returned the smile and followed Natsu as he pulled me to the food, typical Natsu. I'm also glad for Natsu being here because he is going to help me slowly heal the wounds my mom's death left behind.

'Mom, I hope wherever you are that you are okay and watching over me, I just want to say, I love you mommy.'

 **5 years later**

"Why can't I find them?!" A voice yelled "I will find you fairies no matter what."

"Sir, we are trying as hard as we can but there is nothing we can do," a servant said bowing down but no reply was given "sir?" The servant looked up at his master but froze when he saw his angered expression.

"Leave now! Before I have you removed from the face of the earth!" The man yelled.

"Yes, sir" the servant rushed out the room shivering in fear.

"I will find you sooner or later" the man said grinning like a madman.

"I can't wait to wipe you fairies off the face of the world," he started laughing like a maniac "but first I will torture you all once I find y'all, it will be a living nightmare."

 **No ones POV**

Its been 5 years since Layla died and Lucy is getting better, though she still feels pain, she doesn't feel it that badly. Natsu rarely leaves her side but when he does its always to go home but he mostly stays at Lucy's to give her company since her dad is locked in his room most of the time thinking of what to draw for his next artwork. When he has time though they always spend quality father and daughter time to get out of the house, sometimes they bring Natsu.

Everything seemed to be going fine until one day Jude was drawing and he got a call. He knew what the call was for but he just didn't want to do this again. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello."

"Jude, its time," came the deep voice on the other end "can you please look after him?"

"Yes, I will"

"Tell him I'm sorry that I had to leave him so soon but this had to happen but don't tell him why," the voice said releasing a shaking breath "I don't want to do this again even if he can't remember, it will hurt him once he does."

"I know," Jude said "its hard saying goodbye and its going to be hard for me too, once its my time."

"Right now we just have to think of their safety nothing else."

"I understand."

"Goodbye, Jude."

"Goodbye, Igneel."

* * *

 **Hey Pachi-chan here!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is short and you had wait for it.**

 **I will make future chapters longer, I hope.**

 **Please comment, vote, or both, maybe even share my story with others. Thanks~**

 **Before I end this chapter though I can't forget the sneak peek.**

 **Next time on 'This is only the beginning':**

 **"What do you mean he's gone!?"**

 **"This can't be happening."**

 **"Why did you have to leave me."**

 **"I need to be alone for awhile."**

 **"I'm here for you, remember that."**

 **"I will find you fairies and when I do, I'll make sure you never see daylight again."**

 **There you go a sneak peak hopefully the next chapter is longer *crosses fingers and hopes*.**

 **Thank you all for being wonderful readers.**

 **Ja-ne~**


	4. Goodbye, Natsu

**Hey sorry its been a long wait and y'all probably want to kill me *holds up white flag and surrenders* please don't kill me I'm sorry, my internet was being crazy and I had some writers block.**

 **Okay enough of that so let's start the chapter because I don't want to be boring and put author's notes.**

 **So now presenting chapter 4 of...**

 **'This Is Only The Beginning'**

 **You may read on~**

* * *

 **Igneel's POV**

It's time but I wish I had a bit longer but they are getting older and it would be easier to find them, I wish it didn't have to be this way.

I don't like it but this is goodbye,

Natsu.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was trapped walking in a sea of darkness looking for a way out but no matter where I turned it was just darkness. Finally I spotted a little speck of light so I started running towards it but when I got there I was horrified at what I saw. It was like my first dream but a different place, it was in the middle of the day but you wouldn't notice it because the sky overhead was red and it blocked out the sun but that wasn't what horrified me the most. In the middle of the field, the man from my first dream appeared and he was holding someone by the neck but I didn't know who until the flap of a familiar looking scarf caught my eye.

€€€€ **End of Lucy's Dream€€€€**

"NATSU!" I screamed before sitting up, sweat drenched my body and I was out of breath. I looked around and let go of a shaky breath, I was in my room and that was nothing but a nightmare but even so I was still afraid because I don't want to lose Natsu, ever.

Today is the first day of middle school and I'm going to be with my friends again after all this time because some were busy over the summer. I looked at my alarm clock and it showed 7:00, I got up and started doing my daily routine. When I was done it was 7:40 so I went downstairs and made my lunch and Natsu's because he said he likes my lunches. I smiled when I remembered the first time I cooked.

 **1 year ago~**

 **No Ones POV~**

"Wow!" Natsu said as he tasted the homemade soup.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked shyly.

"This is really good!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Lucy asked again blushing.

"Yeah," he said grinning "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah, Natsu" she said looking at him.

"Can you make my lunches? I want to keep eating your delicious food," he said enthusiastically while blushing a little but hide it in his scarf.

"Sure," Lucy said happily blushing while smiling and he grinned back.

 **End of Flashback~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I giggled silently putting the food in the lunch boxes and sealing them tightly.

"What's funny?" Someone asked and I jumped a little, startled, I turned around and saw Natsu leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, nothing just remembering something," I answered when I got over my shock.

"Well let's go or we're going to be late we have like fifteen minutes," he said before walking over and grabbing our lunch boxes.

"Okay just let me get my bag," I said and took off upstairs and grabbed my bag before leaving my room and running downstairs.

Natsu was waiting by the door, with my lunch in his hand, I walked over to him and grabbed my lunch and put it in my bag. We walked to school and got to the entrance and put our stuff in our lockers before heading to class, good thing our lockers were close to our first period classroom or we would have been late. The bell rang and then we all sat down in seats, Natsu sat next to me, then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, since it's the first day of school write things about yourselves that your comfortable sharing and then introduce yourself," he explained. Everyone got out pieces of paper and started writing things down, so did Natsu and I. When I was done I raised my hand and the teacher called me up and I made my way in front.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Rose," I introduced myself when I faced everyone "I like reading and writing. My dad is a famous well known artist and my mother was an author until she passed away. My best friend, Natsu, helped get through my mothers passing along with my other friends who stayed with me, that's all." I said before returning to my seat, I felt a few people's stares on me but ignored it, I looked at Natsu and he gave me a worried look before smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, anyone else want to go next?" He asked and Natsu raised his hand and the teacher nodded. Natsu walked to the front.

"Hello, my name is Natsu Dragon," he said introducing himself "I like playing basketball and drawing. My dad is a famous well known artist and my mother is a florist. I have a little sister that I babysit sometimes with the help of my best friend, Lucy, and sometimes my other friends, my dad got me this scarf while traveling three years ago, that's all," he said and started walking towards his seat.

The day kept going like that until it was time to go home, Natsu and I made our way towards home. For some reason when I looked at Natsu again, with half his face hidden in his scarf and his eyebrows slightly scrunched up in thought, I remembered the dream I had of him this morning and I felt a deep aching pain where my heart was.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was surprised when Lucy mentioned her mother passing away, she rarely ever says something about her mother but I guess it wouldn't even have mattered because everyone who's ever read her books should know, she was a great author. I glanced at Lucy and was shocked when I saw her crying, that I stopped walking. She turned after realizing I stopped and her eyes were red and tear stains were on her face.

"Why did you stop?" She asked her voice slightly shaky.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and she touched her cheeks like she barely noticed she was crying. She turned around and started wiping away her tears but it looked like she was crying even more.

I walked up to her and turned her around to face me and I knew then that I shouldn't ask anything until she calmed down, so instead I hugged her. She was crying some more before her sobs finally slowed down and her breathing started to return to normal. We stayed like that a little longer but then pulled away, I gave her a small smile and she gave me one back, wiping away her tears, I picked up my bag that I dropped when I hugged her and we started walking again.

I told her some jokes and she laughed and teased me saying I made horrible jokes and I teased her saying she couldn't even make a joke, so we made a bet saying whoever makes the funniest joke and makes the other laugh more, wins. In the end I won because I'm an awesome joke teller, we made it to her house and I was surprised to see my mom, Grandeeney, there but what shocked me was she was crying and uncle Jude was there with her with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" I asked worried, she looked like she was going to cry again when she saw me but took a deep breath before saying something that made my heart stop.

"Your father, he's dead," she said with a shaky voice before crying again but I barely noticed what was happening when I let that sink in, my brain working slower than usual.

"What do you mean he's dead!?" I shouted/asked, my mother looked shocked at my outburst but she calmed down enough to tell me.

"He was on his way to the store when a truck came out of nowhere and hit him, someone called the ambulance, they said that he was losing a lot of blood and that he might have internal damage because one of his ribs broke and might have punctured a lung," she said and crying a little more before calming back down a little she continued "when they called me, Jude was there when I got there, they were doing surgery and doing everything they could but it wasn't enough and he... he... he died."

I stood stock still and almost as white as paper, my heart beat loud in my ears.

"This can't be happening," I whispered but it was loud enough to gain their attention.

I backed away slowly, shaking my head side to side, trying to deny the fact that my father left me. I turned and walked to the door opening it, I ignored their calls and closed the front door before taking off running, where? I don't know but anywhere was fine. I ran and ran until I couldn't and stopped, I realized that I was at my favorite park that I always came to with my dad and sometimes Lucy, then I broke down.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I cried out but no one was around and my father would never be able to answer, so I sat down on the swing and cried. I heard something behind me and turned quickly before calming down a little.

"What do you want?" I asked but it came out a little harsher than I meant to say but she just gave me small knowing smile that said she understood.

"My dad sent me after you, he said you need someone right now who understands what you're going through," Lucy replied, walking to the other swing seat next to me.

"I need to be alone for awhile" I said sniffling a bit and wiping away my tears but I knew they would come back later.

"I know, but I'm here for you, remember that," she said and I looked at her and saw her small reassuring smile "just like you were there for me."

I nodded and we sat there for sometime in silence before heading back, we were almost there when I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around before hugging me, I smelled the familiar scent of Lucy and I hugged her back. We were hugging like how we were hours earlier but this time for a different reason.

"It's going to be okay," Lucy whispered in my ear "I will always stay by your side, I promise."

I smile knowing she'll keep her promise just like I kept mine, we already promised her mom that we would stay together and we will, we pulled away but she grabbed my hand and gave my hand a slight squeeze before letting go. We walked in a comfortable silence all the way back and when we got there my mom hugged me tightly and uncle Jude called me over.

"Your father told me to tell you he's sorry that he left you and that you will understand later," he said and I stood there but the last part caught my attention 'why do they keep saying that I won't understand or that I'll understand later?'

I shake my head and look at him saying 'okay' before leaving with my mom to our home but it wouldn't be the same ever again.

 **No Ones POV~**

He looked closely at the servant, making him amused as he watch the young boy stumble, trying to find the right words.

"S-s-sir," the boy stuttered "I came to t-t-tell you t-that we may h-have a-a clue to where they are."

He laughed maliciously and the boy flinched in surprise sweating uncontrollably in fear. The man looked down at the boy and waved his hand in a 'go away' gesture making the boy scramble away.

"Finally, the time has almost come," he said and grinned in sickening happiness at his thought "I will find you fairies and when I do, I'll make sure you never see daylight ever again."

 **The End of Chapter 4~**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, I had major writers block and couldn't think of anything. I hope this is enough to keep you going until the next update!**

 **Lucy is 11 and Natsu is 12 and they are in 6th grade right now just to so you know.**

 **Before I go though, here is a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

 **Next time on 'This Is Only The Beginning'**

 **'Why are you distancing yourself from me? What did I do wrong?'**

 **'What do you want?'**

 **'Please don't do this'**

 **'He's coming and there is no way to stop it, we don't have a lot of time'**

 **'Hehe, I'm coming for you~!'**

 **There! The sneak peek is okay, right? I grabbed your attention, right?**

 ***sulking in the corner* nobody answered me *cries uncontrollably but stops and acts like nothing happened* well anyways got to go.**

 **Vote!**

 **Comment!**

 **Like!**

 **Share!**

 **Ja-ne~**


	5. Drifting Apart? Danger Lurks Near!

**Hey Pachi-chan here!**

 **I'm here with another chapter and I hope y'all like it! This is for Thanksgiving!**

 **This chapter has a lot of ups and downs and your going to get the feels!**

 **I just wanted to say also that Wendy was indeed born and sorry I didn't mention her in the last chapter like I was supposed to, right now she is 2 but because of the time skip she's five now. That all I have to say, I think.**

 **Okay now presenting...**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Chapter 5 of 'This Is Only The Beginning'**

 **You may begin~**

* * *

 **No Ones POV~**

It's been a month since Igneel died and Natsu is still grieving but Lucy is there beside him everyday and he's getting better but he's starting to distance himself from Lucy. He started giving her the cold shoulder everytime she approached him but she didn't let him ignore her and she stayed by his side no matter what but never talked to him and then three years passed.

 **Three years later~**

 **Lucy's POV~**

I opened my eyes and there standing right in front of me was him, the one that changed everything, the one that made this happen, and the one that wants to find us but find us for what? Who is he? What does he want with us?

"Hello fairy," the man smirked down at me "it's been a long, long time hasn't it."

"Wha-?" I tried to ask but his hand grabbed my throat and held me up, I tried to get oxygen but his hand was crushing my throat and I started to black out.

 **£££££End of Lucy's Dream£££££**

I sat up gasping and my hands shot to my throat still feeling the hand that grabbed me. I turned to find what time it was and realized it's 5:48 just like it's been for the past 2 years. I get up and go to my desk and pull out a piece of paper and pen, I start writing a letter to my mom explaining my dream in the letter like every other time since I had no one else to explain or tell anymore.

 **Dear mom,**

 **It's been three years since uncle Igneel has died and Natsu is doing a lot better but I wouldn't know much since he's been ignoring me since then. I still stay by his side but not really by his side and I watch over him all the time when his mother is gone and he comes over but he just goes to a spare bedroom and locks himself in there until his mother picks him up. It's hard when your best friend doesn't want to be your best friend anymore and it hurts to watch him from far away instead right there with him.**

 **School isn't the same anymore and he always walks away whenever I approach him at lunch, it's starting to be the normal thing and the pain that I felt then, doesn't bother me that much now. I still have those dreams and they are starting to become a problem and I can't get enough sleep. Dad's starting to worry about me but I just tell him that I've been studying and forget to go to sleep at the right time, I wasn't going to worry him with my dreams so I do my best to cover up how sleepy I am but it's getting harder.**

 **I wish you were here sometimes to comfort me but I wouldn't want to worry you either. It's going to get harder for me but I'll keep going forward. Please continue to watch over me and Natsu.**

 **Love,**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

I put my mom's letter in an envelope and seal it before putting it in a box with the many other letters that are there and close the box. I get up and grab clothes from my closet before heading into my bathroom and turning the shower on, undressing and stepping under the hot water that cascaded down my body. Fifty minutes later, I step out of the shower, turning the water off, and drying my body, before dressing up into my clothes for school.

I exit out of my bathroom and check if I have everything in my bag for school, when I was done I had everything I needed, before heading downstairs. It was unusually quiet and I was a little worried so I headed to my fathers room and knocked on the door but I didn't get an answer which worried me more. I opened the door and took a peek inside noticing all of the art supplies, that are usually out, were put away and a canvas was covered up but my dad wasn't there. I looked in the living room but he wasn't there and then checked to garden but he wasn't there either, I checked the last place which was the kitchen, he wasn't there either but something else was. A sticky note. I read it:

 ** _Hey Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't there and you were probably worried but I'm okay I just went to visit a friend and won't be returning until sometime after you get out of school._**

 ** _Have fun and be safe, see you later, Pumpkin._**

 ** _Love, Dad._**

I smiled at the nickname he used, he hasn't used that nickname since I was younger, and only uses it sometimes when I'm down about something. I crumpled the note and threw it away before grabbing an apple and my lunch, that I prepared last night, before going to grab my bag from my room when I got my bag, I made my way to the front door grabbing the house keys. I opened the door before closing it behind me and locking it.

I slipped my bag on my shoulder, putting my house keys in my pockets and started walking towards school while eating the apple. I looked around but everyone was still at home or barely waking up for school or work, I woke up earlier than usual because of the dream, again. It's was barely 7:15 when I left this morning but I can just spend my time in the library and pick out new books since they made it a free day today. I soon see the gates to the school and pick up speed but something in the corner of my eyes catches my attention and all I see is a shadow and cloak before it was gone. 'Huh?' I thought before shaking my head clearing the image away but the thought still stayed 'was I being followed?'

* * *

I stood in front of the school for awhile thinking about what happened earlier, before finally entering the school. I walked down the halls littered with few people since it's still pretty early, so I walked to the library and sat at one of the tables. I was reading and quickly becoming immersed in the story but a loud thump caught my attention and I looked up.

"Levy!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy!" She squealed happily before pulling me in for a big hug.

"What's up?" I ask but based on the pile of books she has, I already know what she's doing.

"Grabbing some books for some research I'm doing in tech class."

"I knew it!" I cheered and ended up getting 'shush' in return from the librarian and sent an apologetic look to which she huffed at and returned to what she was doing.

I looked back at Levy and saw her covering her mouth as light giggles left here so quietly that I would've thought she was just covering a smile but her slightly shaking shoulders gave her away and I flushed in embarrassment before joining her, giggling quietly as well.

The first bell rang and I jumped along with Levy, the both of us startled out of our researching. I helped Levy pack her stuff up before we exited the library together.

On our way to class we talked about the different books we've been reading, since we don't get to communicate as much anymore. I laugh at something she said about a particular book and was going to give a reply before someone interrupted.

"Lucy! Levy!" A voice called out, Gray walked down the hallway towards us with Natsu beside him. I stared at him as they walked closer until they were standing right in front of us.

"Hey Gray, Natsu" Levy replied and he grinned at her as Natsu just nodded towards her, staying uncharacteristically silent.

"Anyways I wanted to ask if you two would want to hangout with us and the rest of the group after school?"

I glanced at Natsu and noticed he was tensed, his face kind of scrunched up and his fist were clenched by his sides, signs that something is wrong. I let out a sigh my heart heavy before glancing at Gray and saw him watching me with a hopeful look.

"Sorry guys, but my dads expecting me home and I wanted to be there when he gets back so he's not alone," I lied, but kept the same cheerful smile on my face " maybe next time."

"O-oh, okay," he looked like he wanted to protest at first but probably noticed the tense atmosphere, looking down at his feet before glancing back up at us again.

"I have to get to class but we'll talk later, okay?" I said not waiting for a reply as I turned on my heel and walked away.

* * *

 **~Beginning of Lucy's Dream~**

 _I opened my eyes and gasped in horror as my eyes connected with lifeless ones. Scrambling back quickly as possible with my hand landing in something wet and sticky. I glanced down and realized my hand was in blood, making me yank my hand away as I started gaging, bile rising in my throat._

 _I started breathing faster and looked up, quickly regretting my choice, as my vision filled with red. I shut my eyes quickly, trying to will the images to go away, but I couldn't as they stayed etched into my brain._

 _"What's wrong, little fairy?" a familiar voice asked "scared of a little bloodshed?"_

 _I sucked in a breath as I felt his hand grab my chin in a tight grip._

 _"Come on fairy, open your eyes," he said gently but I could here his demand loud and clear. My eyes opened on their own accord and I almost screamed out loud at the sight before me. Bodies millions of bodies lying on the ground unconscious or worse, some recognizable and some not. My head was yanked to the side and I gazed upon the man who did this before he showed my something that made my breath catch. Natsu's body lying in what looked like his own blood and I finally screamed..._

 **~End of Lucy's Dream~**

I sat up gasping, my heart beating alarmingly fast in my chest, my body trembling from head to toe in my seat. I gulped down breath finally getting my heart to slow down to a reasonable pace, as I looked up and around. My classmates started in shock, as the teacher looked shocked as well but my gaze landed on a pair of onyx colored eyes, worry and shock in them.

I stood up quickly gathering my things and practically ran towards the teacher teacher, asking the him to go to the nurse, he snapped out of daze and nodded. As I was leaving my eyes caught his as I exited the classroom, when our gazes met he looked like he was going to come help me but I shook me head and turned away, letting the door be a barrier between us.

Turning away for the very first time and creating an even bigger rift between us.

* * *

When I went to the nurse saying that my head hurt all of a sudden and that I haven't been getting much sleep. She told me to stay in the clinic and rest until I felt better enough to return to class. I fell asleep restless with no nightmares this time to shock me awake and leave more sleep deprived.

By the time I came to school was already ending as the last bell of the day rang signaling the end of school. I fully sat up, thanking the nurse for letting me rest to which she gave me a kind smile and told me to rest right and I only nodded knowing it was impossible. The second I opened the door I bumped into someone, someone who I didn't really want to see at the moment.

I looked up shocked but then backed away and managed to slip past him and head for the front doors that led outside. I manager to make it past the front gates before there was a tug on my backpack that I had to stop walking or I would of tripped. Turning around I'm met with nervous onyx eyes that seem to look everywhere but me while keeping a good distance between each other. I stared and waited for him to say something before figuring he wasn't going to say anything and turned back around to continue walking when he he said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Why are you distancing yourself from me? What did I do wrong?"

I stood stock still before turning around to stare in disbelief.

"Me? Distancing myself from you? Are you kidding me?!"

My voice raised at the end of that sentence making him look at me in alarm. I bit my lip and looked away before returning my attention back to him.

"What do you want?" I asked almost tiredly.

"I want to explain why I've been the way I have," he started looking at the ground and clenching his fist "I know I've been somewhat avoiding you but I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear, around the time Igneel passed I started getting these headaches whenever I was around you but I was able to ignore them at first before they got to the point it was almost unbearable. I didn't know how to approach you without triggering it like right now my head feels like it's about to explode from the pain."

I looked at him not able to fully understand what he was trying to say but then I noticed his whole body trembling and his brow furrowed in concentration and pain. My eyes widened and I took a couple of steps back from him and watched as some of his body relaxed.

"We should keep our distance."

The words came out before I could even register them but I didn't take them back or regret saying them, if it meant not hurting Nastu, then I'll avoid him even if it hurt to do so.

"What? But-!"

He started to question, taking a step forward but I took a step back and held up my hand. I shook my head to tell him to stop and he looked at me pleadingly.

"Please don't do this," he begged as he tried to get closer but I kept our distance the same not wanting him to be in pain.

"It's fine, if I can do this much to help you than I will," I replied before smiling and continuing to walk away backwards before spinning on my heel and running, ignoring the shouts of my name and my own tears running down my face.

* * *

"We have to come up with a plan soon," a voice announced.

"What type of plan should we make?" A voice replied sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic, now is not the time to be getting into fights," another voice scolded the other two.

"Yes, sir." they both said in unison.

"He's coming and there is no way we can stop it, we don't have a lot of time," a fourth voice spoke, his voice stern

"Right so we have to do this quickly, you know what that means," the third voice, the leader possibly, said

"Yes, sir," the three replied almost all together.

"Good luck, Jude," the leader said grimly.

* * *

"How is the search going?" A voice asked, tone nonchalant but slightly menacing.

"Very well, sir," a trembling voice answered "we might have a real lead this time."

"Good, very good, now get out of my sight."

"Y-yes, s-sir."

The man now sat alone on his throne, smiling maniacally, his finger stuck up in the air with a ball of energy forming at the tip.

"Hehe, I'm coming for you~"

* * *

 **Okay, finally the end of Chapter 5!**

 **Sorry it's been awhile!**

 ***bows down low* GOMENASIII!**

 **Here's the Sneak peek to chapter 6 of 'This Is Only the Beginning**

 **'** _'_ _He's worried'_

 _'_ _I... just can't'_

 _'_ _Fine'_

 _'Everything's falling into place'_

 _'Don't worry, fairies, I'll greet you soon enough'_

 **There, hopefully it caught some of your attention!**

 **じゃ-ね~**


End file.
